


A Jersey Zipped Up

by flutter



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Eiji - Freeform, Hickeys, M/M, Oishi - Freeform, Seigaku, kiss marks, tenipuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter/pseuds/flutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request made after a conversation about head-canon regarding Oishi's love of leaving hickeys on Eiji, and that being the reason Eiji is rarely seen without his jersey zipped completely up to the top.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Jersey Zipped Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request made after a conversation about head-canon regarding Oishi's love of leaving hickeys on Eiji, and that being the reason Eiji is rarely seen without his jersey zipped completely up to the top.

Oishi waited for Eiji to return from the showers after practice. The redhead had begged an extra 15 minutes from him so that he could be last to wash up. The reason was unknown to everyone but the two of them; Oishi couldn’t help the prickling that swept over his body and heated his blood.

He knew. He knew that once Eiji took his clothes off there would be a map of kiss marks decorating his body. The supple skin, divided into segments of tanned and fair, blemished only by the path Oishi created across Eiji’s body the night before: purple where his suckling hit tanned skin, red where he suckled the fair. Oishi closed his eyes and relived the pop of Eiji being set free from his mouth, remembered looking down and seeing the redness appear, his saliva in strings from the curve of Eiji’s ass to Oishi’s lips.

A smile spread across his face.

“Oishi?" The tone of Eiji's voice was questioning as he walked into the locker room of the clubhouse. He was drying his hair with a towel, the rest of him already dressed. Eiji swiped at his hair while Oishi noted what he was wearing: long pants, t-shirt, Seigaku jersey left open.

“You coming over tonight?” Oishi reached out and took the towel from Eiji’s hands, gingerly catching tendrils of Eiji’s hair between two ends and squeezing excess water from them.

“Mmm.” Eiji leaned into Oishi.

Oishi gave one last squeeze to the now slightly-damp hair, finger-combing it back, then shaking it loose so it wouldn’t dry flat. As he did he caught a glimpse of his handiwork at Eiji’s collarbone. Grinned.

“We need to hurry, Eiji.” He could already feel a tug low in his stomach. Turning Eiji to face him, Oishi reached for the zipper of the jersey, slid the two pieces into place and zipped it mid-chest. His thumb reached up and traced the outline of the kiss mark, the skin thin over bone. The other boy shivered at the contact.

“Oishi?” Eiji was looking at him, the corner of his mouth quirked up, eyes dancing.

Oishi grabbed the zipper and yanked it up as far as it would go. “Let’s go!”


End file.
